


Harem

by Kat210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dominant Castiel, Everyone is Bisexual, Group Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, and slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat210/pseuds/Kat210
Summary: Dean Winchester believes his roommate Castiel is a virgin. He finds out he couldn't be more wrong.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Others - Relationship, Dean Winchester/Others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

The whiskey burned as it slid down Dean Winchester’s throat. He grimaced slightly and then glanced around the room filled with drunk college students. He was mildly disappointed and not at all surprised that his roommate had disappeared already. The 22 year old sighed. Castiel Novak was a very studious straight laced student, a fact that Dean had known since the two had met just last year. At least three times a week the young accounting student left for study group, leaving Dean alone in their apartment for a few hours. The engineering major was constantly trying to get his roommate to relax, but was usually turned down. In fact, he had been surprised when Castiel had agreed to attend the party with him on a Friday night.  
Upon arriving, the dark haired man had been pulled to the side by a very persistent Meg Masters. Dean hadn't seen him since, much to his disappointment. There had been a very brief moment in which he thought maybe Castiel had gone off with Meg, but Dean shook that out of his mind. Castiel wasn't the type. In fact, Dean hadn't known his roommate to have sex at all, although there was a small part of him, in the very back of his head, that had been hoping to change thatmafter the party.  
A smooth, manicured hand slid onto Dean's shoulder. The green eyed man tried not to jump at the unexpected touch.  
"Hey Lisa," he said, turning to see the brunette woman smiling at him. She was wearing a bright red dress wrapped tight around her body, falling just below her ass. Dean was distracted by the neckline that was dropping dangerously low, her full breasts on display for everyone to see. A curl of lust formed in the young man's stomach, as he tried his hardest to drag his eyes away from her body. 

"Wanna get out of here," she asked in a low voice, a spark in her dark eyes. Dean blinked at her. A month ago when she had asked him, he had eagerly agreed. Visions of Lisa wrapped around his body formed in his head.  
The two had gone to Lisa's apartment, as soon as they had crashed through the door, slamming it shut behind them, Dean had turned and lifted up the young woman's dress to expose her bare ass. He had been thrilled by the lack of panties and even more keyed up at the wetness starting to drip down her legs. He pulled himself out of his jeans with one hand while the other hand grabbed a condom out of his pocket. He put it on just as Lisa grabbed her dress and lifted it over her head to reveal no bra. She then had wrapped her arms around Dean, lifting herself up and lowering her warm, wet cunt onto Dean's cock. He backed her up, until the wall was helping to support her and had proceeded to slam her into the wall repeatedly. And then later her bed. And then the bathroom. Wait, no, the kitchen table had been after the wall before the bed.  
Dean smiled faintly at the memories.

These memories were quickly erased by bright blue eyes and a head of tousled dark hair. "I don't think so. I'm going to head home," he told the disappointed young woman. On the way to the door, he grabbed a bottle of something that was alcoholic. He didn't really care what it was, and hey, his apartment was in walking distance. Besides, Castiel was probably there, curled up with a book. And maybe you can live out your fantasy, the voice in the back of Dean's head whispered.  
By the time he made it to the door of his building, the drink was half gone, his mind running all over the place before returning to the reason why he refused Lisa in the first place. Castiel. Even his name made Dean grow hot and his pants tighten.  
It took him a couple of tries, but he finally got his key into the lock and opened the apartment door. Stumbling in, while trying to stay as quiet as possible, Dean tore off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He hesitated for a moment then shrugged and dropped his pants too, leaving the college senior in just his boxers. He took another swig out of the bottle of whatever it was and then froze. Noises were coming from one of the bedrooms. Castiel's bedroom.  
Dean headed that way, trying to piece together what he was hearing, his drunken brain not comprehending, yet knowing he should recognize the noises.  
He stopped in the open doorway at the sight in front of him. Up until this point, Dean assumed that Castiel was a virgin. He never dated and never talked about getting laid. The sight in front of him dashed all of Dean's assumptions (hopes).  
Castiel was not alone. Far from it. His roommate's boxers tightened even more as he took in Castiel's naked state. And the naked state of the three girls with him. (The fact that Castiel had insisted on a king sized bed finally made sense.)  
Dean stared. Bouncing up and down on Castiel's cock was the head of the college's "Abstinence" club, Daphne Allen. The brunette had her head thrown back, moaning, her tits bouncing with her. The Winchester man found himself staring at where Castiel was connected to Daphne. His breathing quickened at what he could see of Castiel's engorged penis, bigger than his own.  
He finally managed to drag his eyes up to see that to Castiel's left was a junior, Dean thought her name was May or April or something to do with one of the months. He had never paid her much attention. Now she was attacking Castiel's neck with her mouth, rubbing her lithe body up against him, arms around his neck, her small round ass facing Dean. Castiel himself, was facing away from Dean, mouth attached to Meg Masters who was famous for being with just about anyone who would take her (which was just about everyone).  
Dean could feel the jealousy hit him, along with something else. Arousal. As much as he wanted the man to himself, the girls were hot and he could feel the precome leaking from his cock, which was protesting the fact he was still in his boxers.  
Castiel and Meg finally broke apart. Castiel pulled away, first slapping April on her ass, eliciting a yelp, then grabbing Daphne and flipping her over, where he pounded her into the mattress, her squeals getting progressively louder until she screamed and shuddered. Castiel pulled out, cock still hard and glistening with Daphne's juices. He reached over and grabbed April, who went willingly, entering into her with a rough thrust. The junior wrapped her legs around the man and arched her back, breasts on clear display for everyone in the room. Her moans filtered into Dean's ears and he found himself, wishing he were in her place. She too came and again Castiel pulled out, still hard. Dean wondered about his control as he then reached for Meg. The man watched as his roommate split the third girl open again and again. He waited for Castiel to come, but again the female his roommate was fucking came first. Castiel pulled out and promptly came over all of the girls who were lying next to each other in a tired yet obviously satisfied heap.  
Dean without meaning to let out a whimper at the sight of his roommate's ejaculation. Castiel swung his head around and grinned at his roommate.  
"Hello Dean," he greeted him. Dean made a choking sound as his roommate's voice was huskier and deeper than ever. Castiel's blue eyes fell to the tent in Dean's boxers and a smirk formed on his face.  
"Would you like to join us?" Castiel asked, as if he were asking Dean to see a movie.  
Dean's drunken mind struggled, but his body seemed to know what to do, as his hands dropped his boxers, air drifted over his erection, and he took a step forward to the bed. Castiel's eyes remained fixed on Dean's cock which was upright in front of him, bouncing with each step.  
"Excuse me ladies," Castiel murmured, his voice strained. April and Meg watched with interest as the naked Castiel moved closer to Dean, getting up off the bed. Green eyes watched blue, intently. Dean felt his heart flip over as Castiel stood very close to him, eyes dropping down without his permission, before coming back up, feeling warm at the sight of his naked crush. At this point Castiel's mouth was just barely touching his roommate's, before finally he kissed him. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the male who he had developed an attraction to, forcing his tongue into the brunet's mouth. The blond found himself whimpering when the dark haired man pulled away, barely noticing that Daphne had moved so she was kneeling behind Castiel, her fingers working open his ass. Over Castiel's shoulders, Dean could see Meg sitting on the bed, legs spread open fingering herself, watching the two men, her chest heaving with her labored breathing.  
Suddenly Dean found himself on the bed, Castiel lowering himself onto his straining cock with a sigh.  
"You feel as good as I imagined," Castiel's voice was lower than usual as he whispered into the other man's ear. Pleasure filled Dean as Castiel began to move up and down on his cock.  
Small hands began to touch Dean on his back, moving down to his ass. He turned away from Castiel, groaning, to see Meg's dark eyes staring at him as her hands rubbed his back. She lowered her mouth to his neck and began sucking, hands now cupping the man's butt cheeks. Dean took in the sight of April now rubbing herself up against Meg, her hands coming around to massage the other woman's breasts. Green eyes fixated on the slender fingers circling the nipples. Arousal heightened and a tongue licking his ear made him turn back. He caught Castiel's blue eyes staring at him, and he was gone, coming harder and longer than he could ever remember before, blacking out in the process.  
When he came to, Daphne and April were in a passionate kiss, April on top of the other woman, their cunts slapping against each other, soft moans coming from them. Dean looked down at his chest which was covered in what he could only assume was Castiel's spunk, and probably some of his own. Then he registered something else, glancing down to see Castiel mouthing at his cock which was quickly coming back to attention.  
"Cas," came the strangled moan.  
"Good, you're awake," Castiel grinned, "Meg has been waiting." He pulled away and Meg moved over and lowered herself onto Dean, soft heat enveloping him. Dean sat up fast, his chest brushing against Meg's tits.  
"Wait," she grinned, and Dean watched over her shoulder as Castiel lined himself up and entered her ass from behind.  
The blond gasped. He could feel his roommate's cock against his.  
Together the two of them fucked Meg, their eyes not leaving each other's at first. The dark haired woman moaned wantonly at the feeling of the two cocks sliding in and out of her body. She leaned her head back and locked her lips onto her first lover. Dean watched the tongues battle each other, a moan sliding out of him. He slid his hand onto her breast, fingering her hardened nipple. Her breath hitched as she pulled away from Castiel.  
"Harder," she said, breathlessly. Both men picked up their pace, Dean enjoying the feeling of Castiel's cock against his, as they moved in and out, Dean massaging the woman's breasts the whole time. As Meg came, her nails scratched down Dean's back, leaving welts behind. Castiel pulled her off and laid her to the side, before turning to Dean. The man pushed him down and spread his legs.  
"I want to fuck you, Dean" Castiel said as he slid his fingers down to Dean's hole. Dean gasped and then nodded. One of the girls handed him a small bottle of something which he used to coat his fingers before bringing them back to Dean.  
Before long Castiel was slamming into Dean, fucking him as hard as he had fucked the girls before him, the headboard slamming against the wall. Dean came untouched, Castiel then pulling out and coming all over his chest and balls.  
The five college students laid in a pile of limbs, quietly with Castiel behind Dean, arms wrapped around him. Dean's head was in a daze, cloudy with what had just happened. A while later Castiel leaned up and whispered "April's next."  
Dean could feel Castiel hardening penis behind him, which in turn caused Dean to begin hardening.  
The blue eyed man pulled away from Dean and shot him a grin before, grabbing April from where she lay tangled with Daphne. She leaned into the man who then slammed her down onto his cock. She let out a soft scream. Lying the girl down on the bed, body covering hers, Castiel turned his head and spreading his own legs, told Dean "Fuck me."  
Dean quickly did as he was told, pleasure curling in his gut as he split Castiel open again and again. April was laid against the bed, moans falling from her lips, as Castiel fucked into her, Dean fucking into him from behind. Daphne moved over and sank down, her cunt covering April's face, muffling her sounds of pleasure.  
"Now I feel left out," Meg pouted. The brunette moved so that her ass was resting on several pillows, her legs lifting into the air, wrapping around Daphne who leaning over, began using her tongue to fuck the other woman as she herself was being eaten out.  
April was the first to come, her screams muffled by the fact that her mouth was still attached to Daphne's cunt.  
Dean was next. He rested his head on his roommate's shoulder, breathing hard, cock softening inside of Castiel's body. Shortly after Dean finally pulled out (very reluctantly), Meg came with a long hard groan and lowered her legs to the bed. Daphne bit her lip hard as she came a few moments later. Castiel was still going, bringing April to yet another orgasm, before he finally pulled out, his come getting all over the sheets. Meg grinned at this, making a comment about Castiel 'marking his property.'  
As the five students settled down, Castiel and Dean curled up in each other's arms.  
"You know, I thought you were a virgin," Dean admitted, sleepily.  
Castiel snorted. "Not for a long time."  
Meg laughed from where she lay, "Clarence can't get enough of sex. Normally he comes over to my place. I'm surprised you two haven't gotten it before this. Especially considering how much, uh stimulation he needs in order to get his happy moment."  
Dean looked at Castiel who just smiled lazily.  
"Why do you think he has this harem of women?" Meg continued.  
"Does that mean I'm part of his harem now?" Dean turned his head to the brunette, feeling Castiel tighten his grip around him.  
Meg grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa giggled into Dean's ear, arm wrapped around his waist, as the young man struggled to unlock the door. Green eyes were focused on the door knob as he tried, for the third time to get the key to turn. Small, smooth hands were now wandering under his shirt, over his stomach and back, not helping the college student's resolve. The door clicked and swung open.   
"Finally," Dean muttered, he then turned to grab the brunette around her waist, pulling her to him in a sloppy kiss, bodies pressed tightly together. The couple fell back into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind them. Lisa wiggled her body against the tent in Dean's pants, sending waves of arousal through him. Hands reached around and began groping at the woman's ass, before sliding down to the bottom of her skirt only to push it up.   
Someone distantly cleared their throat. Dean paused, horror overtaking his mind before pulling away. Blue eyes were focused on him. Angry blue eyes.   
The guilt in the pit of Dean's stomach was overtaken by fury. Castiel had no reason to be mad at him. In fact it should be the other way around.   
"Can I help you," Dean asked, tone frosty. Lisa's dark eyes flickered between the roommates.   
"What are you doing with her?" Castiel hissed out, jealousy lacing his voice. Lisa raised an eyebrow.   
"What does it look like?" Dean shot back. His hand reached out and pulled Lisa back to him, pressing her body against his, his erection pressing into her stomach, eyes not once leaving Castiel's.   
Castiel's mouth parted in shock.   
"Really, you can't act like we're in some sort of relationship, not with you going off to fuck your whores on a regular basis," Dean snarled.   
Lisa pulled back from her date at these words, first bewilderment and than understanding on her face.   
Castiel grinned in response, "last time I checked you were okay with being one of those whores. At least you were last week."  
The deep huskiness of his voice paired with those words, shot straight to Dean's groin, his cock straining even harder against the zipper of his pants. 

Lisa let out a groan. "Is someone going to fuck me or what?" she asked petulantly.   
Green and blue eyes shot to the brunette, as silence overcame the two men.  
Lisa smirked at them, "it'll be fun," she wheedled, as she untied the top of her halter, removing it to reveal a bright red bra that barely covered her tits. The thin material was not enough to cover the fact that her nipples were hardened from arousal.   
Dean's eyes widened as he saw Castiel stare at Lisa contemplating. He grinned.  
"Oh don't worry, you'll be fucked. And Dean can watch," and with that sentence, Castiel pulled Lisa away from Dean into his own arms. 

Dean stared as Castiel pressed his front to Lisa's back, hands going up to run fingers over the exposed skin of her breasts. The accounting major than ran his hands down her legs until they reached the bottom of her skirt and pulled it up, revealing a bright red thong, a match to the bra.   
Dean's roommate stared at him as his hands pushed the thong to the side, revealing recently waxed skin, and entered Lisa. The girl moaned, leaning her head back, eyes closed as fingers began to move inside her body, soft wet noises, reaching the other man's ears. 

"Take off your clothes Dean," Castiel said softly as his fingers sped up. Dean couldn't remember ever undressing as fast as he did just then. Lisa's moans and the look on Castiel's face were going to be forever etched into his memory.   
The dark haired man reached his other hand around to the front of Lisa, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the ground.   
Dean groaned at the sight of the erect nipples.   
Castiel's eyes fell to Dean's cock, out in front of him. The engineering student went to touch himself.  
"Don't," the brunet commanded as he took his wet fingers out of Lisa's cunt. She moaned, her hips still moving, seeking that friction.   
Castiel stepped back and ripped off his shirt and dropped his pants, before going back to Lisa, just as quickly unzipping her skirt and taking off her thong, leaving her toned body nude. She turned then, Dean's eyes falling to her ass. Castiel lifted her up and slammed her onto him. She screamed, head falling back. 

Dean bit his lip hard, cock leaking as he watched Castiel repeatedly slam into Lisa. He shivered as he saw one of his roommate's hands sneak down and begin entering the girl from behind as he let his lips fall to the girl's neck.   
"Yes, harder," Lisa breathed out. Castiel looked at Dean gesturing his head toward a nearby drawer, the other man immediately knew what his roommate wanted. He pulled out the lube covering his fingers liberally before he took over where Cas’ had just been. After a few moments Cas paused the fucking, Dean entered the girl from behind, where the two men had just been preparing the girl. 

"Is this enough fucking for you," Castiel asked Lisa, before the two men began moving. Lisa screamed again, tears coming out of her eyes from the pleasure of the two cocks inside of her. Within moments the woman screamed once more, body quivering, chest heaving as she came. The two men stopped, removing themselves from her limp body, laying her on the couch, before Castiel slammed Dean against the wall and reached his fingers down behind him, making Dean wonder when he had covered his fingers with lube. After what felt like too long, Cas entered him roughly from behind. 

"You may have a problem with my "whores", but remember, you are one of them," Castiel said pounding into Dean who was whimpering. With those words, Dean came all over himself and the wall. His roommate kept going. Then stopped before pulling out, turning Dean around and forcing him to his knees.   
"Blow me, whore." Dean slid his mouth on Castiel's cock and proceeded to do as told. Finally, finally Castiel came into his mouth and the other man swallowed it all down.   
The two men stared at each other, Dean on the floor, semen and spit dribbling down his chin. 

Lisa moaned from the couch. "That was hot," she said. Castiel didn't move from where he was staring into Dean's eyes. A smirk overcame his face. He turned to her.   
"Are you ready for more?" he asked, blue eyes lit up.   
Dean's mind was fuzzy. More?  
Lisa lifted herself off the couch, carefully, wincing a little.   
"Are you?" she asked, eyeing his still limp cock.   
"Give me a few moments," Castiel grinned. He stepped forward and pulled Lisa into his arms. Dean's mind was still whirling as he watched his roommate and his sometime fuck buddy making out. 

"Dean, are you going to join us?" Lisa called out. Castiel had her on the couch with him, lips firmly attached to her neck, hands running over her body. She let out a giggle that turned into a moan.  
Dean lifted himself off the floor, surprised when he looked down to see his erection had returned. 

Things moved in a bit of a blur after that, but he found himself with Lisa's lips around his fresh erection as Castiel pounded into her from behind. Dean came hard down the girl's throat, mere seconds before she came screaming.   
The yoga instructor settled onto the couch sighing, as Castiel once again forced Dean onto the floor and shoved himself down his throat, repeatedly. Dean found himself swallowing Castiel's come down his throat for the second time that night. Blue eyes met his.   
Castiel pulled him up and led him into his bedroom, Dean curling up in his roommate's king sized bed. Lights turned off a couple of minutes later and Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean from behind.   
"Do you think Lisa would like to be part of my harem," Castiel asked thoughtfully.   
"Probably, " Dean said sleepily. "Wait, did you just leave her out there?"  
"I covered her with a blanket. She was sleeping," came a chuckle from behind him. 

"Also, I spent the last week studying, not with anyone." Castiel said softly, pressing kisses to Dean's shoulder.   
"Oh. You really are a nerd," Dean snorted. "A strange, sexy nerd."  
Castiel laughed. "Go to sleep, whore."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean averted his eyes for the fifth time that night, avoiding his roommate's intense gaze. Castiel was currently sitting across their shared living room writing a paper intensely, only stopping to look up when he felt the blond's eyes on him.   
Dean shifted in his seat, trying to ease the pressure in his groin. He never would have believed it, but in the past month that he and Castiel had been fucking (both each other and the various women who hung around them), his libido had increased remarkably. Just being near Castiel, thinking of Castiel, dreaming of Castiel and instantly Dean was rock hard and aching for the other man. Lisa, April, Meg and Daphne were hot and amazing in bed, but really it was Castiel that Dean couldn't get enough of. Every night Dean found himself in Castiel's bed both fucking and being fucked.   
Lisa and April had joined the two men the night before. Dean's cock began leaking at the memories. Lisa had taken remarkably well to the other women. Of course it wasn't that surprising, Dean knew she was far from being on the prudish side. 

Dean had opened the door to see Lisa grinning back at him, wearing a tight black dress that stopped just below her ass. As she stopped into the apartment, the light showcased that the dress was indeed sheer. The college girl's body was visible through her clothing. The man swallowed hard now that he could see she wore no underwear. The door had just barely shut behind her when the dress dropped to the floor. The naked woman walked through the apartment wearing nothing but her heels.  
"Are you coming Dean?" she called back as she entered Castiel's bedroom.   
The engineering student hurried after the temptress shedding his boxers along the way, cock bouncing with each step. 

Moans greeted him as he entered the room, Castiel slamming into April who was on all fours on the bed. Lisa slid onto the bed her body underneath April's. The yoga instructor wrapped her legs around the other woman, who bent down to start licking at the pussy that was presented to her.   
"Yea, just like that," Lisa breathed hard.   
Dean watched, hand wrapped around himself. 

April screamed, collapsing as Castiel pulled out, face buried between Lisa's legs. After a couple of minutes, April continued what she was doing, her tongue flickering in and out of the other woman.   
Dean moaned. Castiel sent a smirk his way as he got up and entered his roommate from behind, Dean already ready from being fucked earlier.

Castiel let out a deep breath. Dean glanced up and then away again. He wanted nothing more than to go over and knock the accounting student's books on the floor so Castiel could fuck him hard.   
"Are you okay Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice rough. Dean looked up, cheeks turning red at the look in the other man's eyes. .   
A knock came on the door. The two men looked at each other.   
"I'll get it," Castiel said, casting a pointed glance at Dean's crotch. The engineering major pulled his books across his lap as two women stepped into their apartment. Dean raised his eyebrows. He had never met these women in Castiel's bedroom before.   
"Castiel," one of the women said, crossing her arms.   
Dean recognized her as Naomi, the young woman who took Daphne's place as the President of the Abstinence club. He was pretty sure the brunette woman standing slightly behind her was named Hannah. 

"Naomi, and Hannah, how can I help you two ladies," Castiel asked shutting the door behind them.   
"You can stop your sins," Naomi responded immediately.   
Castiel's brow furrowed.   
"She means stop with all the sex," Hannah said softly, looking around the apartment, curiosity in her dark eyes. Dean wondered if she was looking for evidence of Castiel's "crimes". 

"Castiel, you were a great President of the club freshman year and now, you're seducing my members away. What happened?" Naomi asked.  
Dean's brow raised further. Castiel had been a member of the abstinence club?  
"I have needs. Why fight them?" the dark haired man said, grinning at Naomi as he stepped closer to her. The woman paled slightly, raising her eyes to his. 

"You know why."  
"Why do you fight against your body's natural instincts, Hannah?" Castiel turned to the other woman who blushed. He turned his back to Naomi, his attentions on the other woman, stepping into her personal space. 

"Tell me Hannah, it's a natural act. A pleasurable act," Castiel's voice dropped lower. Dean sat up straight watching his roommate as he ran his fingers along Hannah's side. She let out a deep breath.   
"Hannah! You're better than this, sin." Naomi interrupted. 

"Naomi, you can leave now. Hannah's a big girl who can make her own decisions," Castiel said, eyes not leaving the brunette who was trembling, eyes wide. His fingers played at the edge of her skirt, pushing it up, stopping just under the edge of her panties. 

"Hannah!" Naomi went toward the pair. Dean got up and intercepted her.   
"If you're not going to join in, you should leave," he told the irate woman.   
"You're going to go to Hell, Hannah!" Naomi turned on her heel and flounced out, just as Castiel unzipped the woman's skirt. Dean shut the door and turned watching Castiel kiss along side Hannah's neck. The girl leaned her head back, giving the man better access, chest heaving. Dean leaned back against their door watching as Castiel lifted Hannah's shirt from over her head leaving her in her underwear. The girl was gasping now as her lover ran his fingers over her body.   
Dean's cock was aching and sticky from the precome. He removed his shirt as Castiel took off Hannah's bra and panties, his fingers sliding into the girl's unshaved pussy.   
"Oh!" she gasped. 

Dean removed his last remaining clothing and pressed his naked body to the back of the gasping woman, his penis pressing against the small of her back, sliding his hands around to cup her breasts. His green eyes caught Castiel's blue as he fingered the hardened nipples.   
Hannah's seducer dropped to the ground, replacing his wet fingers with his mouth. The girl moaned.  
Dean rocked his erection into the crack of the girl's ass, seeking friction to ease his need. His need that wasn't helped by the slurping sounds coming from in between the virgin's legs. 

"Uhhh," the girl quivered and then came, slumping back against Dean. Castiel got back up as Dean picked up the girl and carried her to the bed. By the time Dean turned around, Castiel had finally removed his clothing and was standing, erection at attention in front of him. Dean crawled onto the bed, on all fours over Hannah's body. She stared, eyes wide as Castiel roughly entered his roommate from behind, jostling the bed, the plug that Dean had taken to wearing lost on the floor. The headboard slammed into the wall repeatedly as groans fell out of Dean's mouth. 

Dean finally came with a shout, the pressure that had been bugging him all afternoon, lessening. His semen covered Hannah's nude body, the girl staring in fascination. Castiel pulled out of Dean and moved him over to the side of the bed. He then hovered over Hannah who spread her legs, knowing what was about to happen. More gently than Dean had ever seen before, Castiel entered the girl, who winced in pain. The brunet paused, waiting before gently moving inside the girl. She moaned, fingers clenching the sheets. Castiel moved his hand between them and slid one in, fingering her. She came for the second time that night.   
Dean stared as Castiel pulled out, his cock still stiff. His roommate was breathing hard now.   
"Dean, I- I" Castiel began groaning out. Dean forced his body up, and pushed Castiel onto his back so he could straddle him. Both men sighed as Dean lowered himself down. After a few thrusts, the engineering major felt the come spurt inside his body. He remained on top of Castiel who looked bewildered. A few twists of his hand and Dean came all over Castiel, grinning at him.   
The three college students laid in the bed.  
"So that's sex?" Hannah commented.  
"It gets so much better" Castiel said.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stared down at his books, pretending he didn't notice the stares directed his way. He turned a page, intent on continuing the lie that he was studying. The college student willed away the red that stained his cheeks and back of his neck. His green eyes flickered up and met the football player's stares, before he glanced down again. For the past few weeks the engineering major had been noticing that Benny Lafitte seemed very intent on studying him. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach told him it probably had to do with Naomi's stories about him and Castiel that she was spreading around campus. Stories that were only backed up when Hannah left the Abstinence club. Castiel seemed indifferent to the rumors, Meg amused by them. 

Dean slammed his books shut, making a few other students jump and stood up to leave the library. All he had really wanted was a relationship with his roommate. What he had was starting to turn into a circus.   
A really hot circus with slutty women, the voice in the back of his head reminded him. A really hot circus with slutty women that you really really enjoy fucking every night. Dean sighed as he crossed the street. He couldn't lie to himself. The mere thought and his dick was jumping, readying itself for another session. 

Castiel, the weird, nerdy, sex obsessed man was somehow a woman magnet. A slutty woman magnet, who just had to look at a female before she willingly dropped her pants and bent over for the both of them, as well as the other females in the harem.  
Dean stared at the occupied couch in his apartment. Hannah was on her back, legs spread for April and Meg who were taking turns between her legs. Dean put his books down on the table next to the door. For the past few weeks Hannah had been a permanent fixture in the apartment. Always naked, always intertwined with someone, she couldn't seem to get enough of sex. 

Dean turned and headed toward Castiel's room, expecting to hear the headboard banging against the wall. He frowned standing just outside the closed door. Nothing. Not a sound. Dean hesitated and then opened the door. The sight that met his eyes was not what he was expecting.  
"Hello Dean," Castiel looked back down at his books that were spread all over the bed, his laptop open on his lap. His fully clothed lap.   
Dean blinked. "You do realize there's three naked women out there, all over each other," he questioned gesturing behind him.

There was a short moan from one of the women.   
"Hmm, yes, I am aware. I have an exam coming up so I need to study." Castiel looked back down at his books. Dean stood there awkwardly in silence.   
"You can join them if you wish, Dean," Castiel said without looking up. "Or if you want to go out to find someone, you can do that as well. It's going to be a couple of weeks before I can join you again."   
Dean stared at his roommate. "A-a couple of weeks? You're going without sex for a couple of weeks?"  
"Yes," Castiel finally looked up. "If you wish to go out to find someone else, I am okay with that. Perhaps they can even join us in a couple of weeks," Castiel said with a grin.   
"Oh, okay," Dean said, his mind fuzzy. He turned and walked out, back into the living room. The three women were in a heap of limbs on the couch.   
"Come and join us, Dean," April raised up her head from the couch and smiled at Dean. Something twisted in Dean, a dark feeling was in the pit of his stomach and he found himself clenching his fists at April's smile. He wanted to- no that wasn't right. What was wrong with him? He turned and staggered out of the apartment, his mind wondering. Why the hatred toward April? She had been nothing but a very willing participant. Always ready to spread her legs for Castiel, or Dean. 

Dean looked up, trying to place which street he was on.   
"Hello brother," came a southern drawl.   
"Benny," Dean said, trying not to show his nervousness. The football player had been staring at him a lot lately, probably some sort of homophobia from the rumors about him and Castiel.   
Benny brightened, "you know who I am," he commented, moving closer to Dean, who stood staring.   
"Um, well you know, you are on the football team," Dean stuttered out, as Benny's grin widened. The other man leaned in close.   
"So tell me Dean are the rumors true? Are you living a life of sin with your roommate and a bunch of hot, easy women?" Benny asked softly.  
Dean hesitated. Benny didn't seem disgusted by the fact that Dean was fucking (and being fucked by) his very male roommate. He seemed almost intrigued by it. Dean frowned and then looked down.   
Benny's hand was on his arm. "Cause that sounds, interesting," his blue eyes bored into Dean's own.   
"Um, o-okay, yea," Dean said, as Benny stepped in closer to him, hand now rubbing his arm.   
The other man's close proximity sent the blood rushing south. Dean felt his cock twitch. Rough lips touched his own for all too brief a moment and then they were gone. Dean opened his eyes wondering when he had closed them, and saw Benny grinning at him.   
"Your place then?" the football player asked.

Dean paused, his mind firmly on the fact that Castiel was there studying. On the other hand, two weeks reverberated through his brain. Perhaps Benny would make Castiel jealous, a voice whispered into Dean's ear. It was that thought that had Dean grabbing the other student's hand and practically dragging him through the streets. That and the fact that his cock was trying to escape his pants.

Standing in front of the apartment door, Benny turned the other man around and pushed him up against the door, his lips diving in to meet Dean's, while his hands slid down to cup him through his pants. The engineering student couldn't help himself, he let out a low moan into the other man's mouth. Benny broke off with a laugh, eyes shining.  
"We could do this in the hall, but I was thinking in your apartment would be a better idea," he said softly, hand moving around to grab Dean's ass.   
The two men nearly tripped into the apartment, hands groping at each other as they began removing clothing.   
"This does look like fun," Meg's voice broke through the haze in Dean's head. Both men turned to look, seeing both her and Daphne standing there, the latter looking especially eager. To Dean's relief, April was long gone, as was Hannah. He wondered briefly when Daphne had shown up, but pushed it out of his mind. Benny grinned at the sight of the two women, both of them in their underwear. 

"Yes ladies, do feel free to join us," the football player said, as he pressed his cock into Dean's hip, both of them having lost their pants seconds before. He pressed against Dean, knocking him off his feet and onto the couch. Before Dean could even attempt to get up, Meg was holding his head down, kissing him. Benny took that moment to then spread Dean's legs apart, before pushing them up to expose his hole, cock bobbing in between. Dean gasped as he felt a warm mouth engulf his penis at the same time as fingers entered him. 

"I knew you let Castiel fuck you, you barely need any prep at all," Benny's voice said from down near Dean's legs. "Probably more than once a day, isn't that right Dean?" he asked, going from two fingers to three.   
Dean's muddled brain was able to piece together that it was probably Daphne that was sucking down his cock like a pro.   
Meg finally removed her tongue from his mouth, "yea he is a bit of whore, especially for Castiel," she informed Benny. She then shifted, shimmying her panties off and tossing them across the room, before placing her cunt over Dean's mouth, grinning down at him. Very obediently, Dean grabbed onto her hips and shoved his tongue into her, just as Daphne let go of his cock with a plop. Benny removed his fingers much to Dean's disappointment. A second later he felt the head of Benny's dick pushing into him. Thicker than Castiel, but shorter. 

Dean paused and let out a groan as Benny began thrusting hard. Meg pressed her cunt down on Dean more insistently. He began slurping away again as his pleasure grew, engulfing him. It was a light touch of a delicate hand to his cock that had Dean coming all over himself and the couch, his screams muffled by Meg's dripping cunt covering his mouth. 

Slowly awareness crept back into his mind. Dean opened his eyes to see Benny now thrusting hard into Meg who was bent over Dean's prone body, hands on the back of the couch supporting herself, giving the man a good view of her bare tits with every thrust into her.   
A soft moan came from the arm of the couch nearest Dean's head. He moved his head enough to see Daphne straddling it, rubbing her pussy hard against it as her eyes watched Meg and Benny. Dean reached over and pulled the brunette onto his lap, reaching his hand down and thrusting his fingers into her. The two of them watched Benny fucking Meg as Dean fucked Daphne with his fingers.   
Later Dean let Benny into his bed, not wanting to admit that he was hoping that when Castiel saw him leave the next morning that he'd be resentful and perhaps admit that he didn't want Dean with anyone else. The football player curled up behind him, one arm over the other man's nude body as they both drifted off into sleep.  
There was a heavy weight on his middle when Dean started to come back to consciousness. Blue eyes met his, and he leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't until lips met his that Dean realized that the man who was kissing him was not Castiel, but in fact Benny. The football player rolled Dean onto his back, deepening the kiss, before pulling away.   
"I think I hear some of the girls in the kitchen," Benny said, eyes alight. Dean watched as the man made his way out of his room still in the nude. His eyes fell down to the other man's ass and his cock give an interested twitch. He flopped back onto his bed and took a deep breath.   
A loud squeal from the other room caught his attention and the engineering major forced himself to get up to investigate.   
Lisa, Daphne, Meg and April were standing around in various stages of undress watching as Benny pounded hard into Hannah, who had her legs wrapped around his waist and her back up against the wall.  
Dean knew for a fact that Hannah had never met Benny before, which only showed him how much the girl loved sex now.   
Warm arms wrapped around Dean's middle, as bare breasts pressed up against his back. He turned and caught Meg's lips with his own, hands falling down to grip at her ass, fingers slipping beneath the panties she was wearing. The ache in his groin was close to unbearable, and he needed to fuck someone. 

Dean would have been disappointed that Castiel hadn't made an appearance in the past few hours the group had been fucking, but the lust had overtaken his thoughts at this point. Benny and Dean were both on the couch. April was slowly fucking herself on Benny, while Hannah sucked Dean off. Lisa and Meg were on the couch across from the men eating each other out and Daphne was behind Hannah sucking on her neck. Benny turned to grin at Dean, a low groan coming out of his mouth, before leaning over and kissing Dean hard. The two men pulled away, and Dean's eyes flickered up to see Castiel staring at them, eyes wide. His bag lay next to him on the floor. 

"How's the studying going?" Dean managed to gasp out, as Hannah sucked on him harder. He didn't hear the answer, because without warning he came hard down the brunette's throat.   
Opening his eyes again, he noticed that Castiel was gone. He forced himself to ignore the disappointment in his stomach, refocusing his attention on the girls and Benny.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week went by in a pleasure induced haze. When he wasn't in classes or the library doing homework, Dean was at his apartment naked and entwined with someone. Glimpses of Castiel were rare and each one hit Dean like a punch in the gut, a part of the student craving his roommate.   
Dean entered the apartment and shut the door behind him, the resounding silence surprising him. He knew Benny had football practice that night, and Lisa had yoga, but he would have expected the other three. 

"There's no one else here, Dean," came a familiar voice. Dean's heart began pounding.   
"Hey Cas," he said, looking at his roommate. "How's the-" Castiel's lips covered Dean's for a moment before pulling away. Dean blinked. "I need a break," he said softly, blue eyes examining the other's face. A hand grasped Dean's wrist and Castiel led him into his room. The soft bed enveloped his body, his roommate settling his own body over his.   
Lips met again, Dean wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck. 

"I missed you," the accounting student said, pulling away to look at his lover. A smile tugged at Dean's swollen lips.  
"Missed you too, Cas," he said.   
Those words broke the barrier between the two, and within moments, clothes were lying forgotten on the floor as the two explored each other with lips and fingers. A moan came from Dean's throat when Cas pushed into him. "Love you in me, feels so good, baby," he gasped out. Cas didn't reply as he began moving.   
Later the two lay entangled in each other, "So is Benny any good?" Cas asked. Dean cautiously raised his head to look at him. There hadn't been anything in the other man's voice to indicate his motivation behind the question.   
"Very good," Dean answered promptly. Cas raised an eyebrow. Dean smiled, "he is very talented," he explained.   
"Perhaps he can join us," Castiel said to his lover. Dean nodded, before turning to look at the other man.  
"You're in love with me," Castiel said, before Dean could open his mouth. "I am aware." Dean's breath caught in his throat and he looked away. A hand turned his face back to Castiel's whose blue eyes stared intensely at him.   
"I love you too. However," he said, as Dean went to say something, "that doesn't change any of this. This is part of who I am. If you can live with what we have now, great, but if not, then walk away. Cause I do love you, but just sleeping with one person, it's not me." Castiel fell silent. Dean stared at him for a moment, and then leaned forward kissing the other man. "I can live with it," he murmured. Castiel's body relaxed against Dean's.   
"Great. So perhaps you can talk to Benny about joining us," he said. Dean chuckled. 

Dean entered Benny from behind. The bigger man let out a groan. Whether it had to do with Dean entering him, or Castiel deep throating him, which was very impressive considering Benny's size, the engineering student couldn't be sure.   
"Fuck," Benny said, as the two began moving faster. The football player groaned as he came, Castiel swallowing as much as he could, some of the seed leaking out of his lips. Dean came at the sight. After pulling out of Benny who collapsed, Dean turned over onto all fours, his cock twitching slightly as Castiel shoved himself in. The football player watched as the accounting major fucked his roommate. Grunts slipped out of Dean's lips with every thrust into him. Benny pushed himself up and leaned over so he could kiss Dean, swallowing his moans when he came, his come pouring onto the sheets below him. 

"So fucking hot," Meg's voice said as she entered the room, dropping her clothes as she came in, April and Daphne close behind her.   
Castiel pulled out of Dean and grabbed the young woman, sitting her on his lap. Dean's green eyes focused on the bouncing breasts in front of him, lust curling in his stomach. It didn't take long before Meg was coming. Benny pulled her off of Castiel into his lap where they both watched, Benny caressing the woman's tits, as Castiel fucked April and then Daphne before coming.   
The six college students lay together in a satiated heap for a while. Lisa and Hannah joined them in time for a second round, Castiel lasting long enough to fuck each one of them to orgasm before coming inside of April. 

The third round consisted of Benny fucking Meg, while Dean fucked him from behind and Castiel fucked into him. The other girls fingered each other while they watched.   
The fourth round had the girls taking turns sucking the guys off, Hannah and April ending up getting a faceful of come on them, dripping out of their hair and eyelashes down onto their boobs.   
The fifth round had the others sleeping while Castiel fucked Dean hard enough that the headboard banged into the wall with each thrust. After that round both of the roommates laid down in the pile of naked college students, all covered in come, all too tired to care.   
"Yea, I can definitely live with this," Dean said quietly to Castiel. His lover smiled back.


End file.
